Release liners may in general be used as support material. As a few examples, a release liner may serve as a backing, such as a base layer. In particular, release liners may be used in combination with adhesive facestock and labels, such as printable pressure sensitive adhesive labels. Prior to use of an adhesive label, the release liner may serve as a storage platform for the adhesive label. The release liner may further be used to protect the adhesive side of a facestock.
WO 2005/071161 discloses a support layer comprising cellulose. According to the document, organic molecules are introduced on the primer layer surface as linkers. The organic molecules create a covalent bond with the free hydroxyl groups of the cellulose on the support layer. The other end of the organic molecules has a free vinylic group for reacting with the cross-linking agent of the silicone system.
WO 2009/147283 discloses a release liner having a cellulose fibre-based or polymeric substrate coated with a primer layer comprising a surface treating agent. The surface treating agent may comprise, for example, a grafted PVA having functional side or end groups such as vinylic groups.
WO 2011/104427 discloses a cellulose fibre-based support coated with a primer layer, wherein the primer layer comprises water-soluble polymer having hydroxyl functions, at least some of which have been reacted beforehand with at least one organic molecule that contains at least one vinylic function, wherein said organic molecule also has an aldehyde function.